spideypoolbigbangfandomcom-20200216-history
Rules
We expect you to read all the rules and to be aware of all deadlines prior to signing up for the event. General All banner edits courtesy of jdragon122 who kindly took the time to make these awesome high quality banners.' * Respect each other and the mods. We do not tolerate shaming of any kind. SPBB permits creators to use whichever iteration of Spider-Man and Deadpool they choose, including Tom Holland!Spidey/Ryan Reynolds Wade and/or underage Peter Parker (with proper tagging). If you have a problem with that or cannot be cordial, then this is not the fest for you. * The Spideypool Big Bang is open to everyone regardless of experience. We only ask that you have fun and respect each other. * Participants must be at least 14 years of age. Underage participants may not write or claim stories with a rating above Teen. * You must be registered for the challenge in order to participate. Failure to do so within the specified sign-up period means that you will have to wait until the next round of SPBB. * You will meet all check-in points and submit drafts within the specified deadlines. * You must respond to communication from your partner or the mods in a timely manner. * Important reminders will be sent out through both email and the designated Discord Server rooms. It is your job to make sure you check regularly. * All teams are paired anonymously through a claiming process. You may not form a team outside of the fest. If you are having trouble with a partner, please contact the mods and we will help. * Once teams are assigned and your partners revealed, all teams are required to check in with each other within 48 hours of the reveal. If your partner has not responded, contact a mod. * Extensions can be granted in cases of emergencies. Please contact a mod if you are having trouble meeting a deadline, and we will accommodate you. * Creations for this fest, whether it be fics or art, should not be discussed or promoted through your own personal blogs and public forums until after official artist claims have been completed so as to keep the claiming process anonymous and fair. * Your team will be given a specific day for posting. '''Each Team must post their Art and Fic Masterposts TOGETHER on their posting date. Time zones will be taken into account. Coordinate with your partners to make sure that you both post at the same time within the 24-hour period of your assigned posting date. * No Pay Wall Permitted. This event was created as a collaborative celebration of our favorite ship, and is meant to remain freely available to everyone. Please do not post any previews, hi-res images, excerpts, etc as exclusive patreon or other subscription benefits. In order to keep the event fair and fun for all participants, we would prefer money not be involved. * You may drop out of the big bang without repercussions as long as you notify the mods BEFORE Artist Claims. This applies to both writers and artists. If you drop out after claims, leaving your partner without a teammate, you will be barred from participating in the next year’s event. * Failure to follow these rules may result in a disqualification in future SPBB events. Credit to the kind mods of DCBB (Dean/Cas Big Bang) who gave us permission to use their rules as reference.' Writers * Minimum Word Count is 5,000 words; no maximum. * Fics must be new or a previously unpublished work. This also means that if you have publicly discussed the idea previously, it cannot be used for the fest. Contact the mods if you are unsure whether your work meets the requirements. * To qualify for artist claims, writers must submit a 50% complete draft with an outline of all unfinished scenes. * Writers may only submit '''ONE story for each round of the SPBB, whether written alone or with a writing partner. * If you are co-writing, each author must register separately for the SPBB. There will be a section on the form to indicate your writing partner. * All drafts must be typed and submitted to us through a google doc link or a word document format. * In an effort to keep art claims anonymous and fair for all writers, participants will not reveal details related to submissions in public channels, including blogs, forums, or group chats on Discord servers. * Finished stories should be posted to archiveofourown.org and remain available for viewing for at least one year. * All stories must be beta read prior to posting. Writers must include a note acknowledging their beta by name in either the beginning or end notes of their posted story on AO3. If the beta would prefer not to be acknowledged by name, there will be an option to name your beta in the final check-in form as proof that all stories have gone through at least one round of edits. * Stories must be posted in their entirety on posting day. No exceptions and no serial posting. * Submissions may be a sequel to a previous story or series, but it must be able to function as a standalone piece. This means that no previous knowledge of the series is needed for readers to understand the plot of the story. Stories should have a clear and definite ending, or at the very least a completed story arc. * You must tag for ALL major AO3 warnings (underage, MCD, etc) and include details in the end notes of your fic if need be. * Due to the collaborative nature of this challenge, writers cannot commission art for the story during the event or the year after posting. This includes graphics and other forms of art. * All fics must be focused on the pairing of Spider-Man and Deadpool (Peter Parker/Wade Wilson). Other pairings may be included, but endgame must be Spider-Man/Deadpool. The pairing does not have to be romantic in nature and can be portrayed as a close friendship. * You read the rules, awesome! The password is: Spider-Puppy * You may register as both a writer and an artist, but you may not create art for your own fic. In order to make sure artist claims are anonymous and fair, writers participating as both will have access to the SPBB writer chat only AFTER claims. Artists * Artists are required to create at least one promotional banner and one piece of art for each story claimed. You are free to create more art pieces if desired, but all art must be completed before the posting date. * Graphics are accepted, but graphic artists must create one promotional banner and two graphic images for the fic claimed. * Art may be an original illustration regardless of the medium (traditional, digital, etc). All materials and styles of art are welcome. Art should be a minimum of 540px wide to comply with tumblr image size standards, but the final size is up to the artist. * Art must be up to standard. This means that it cannot be blurry photos taken with a phone or unclear screenshots. If it is a physical art piece, please make sure to have a scanner readily available so that you can convert it into digital files. * Artists can claim more than one story if stories remain unclaimed after the first round of claims. What this means is that there will be one round of claims and if there are still some stories left, artists will be given the opportunity to claim an additional story. * Due to the collaborative nature of this event, artists must read the stories they choose. * Art must be posted and available for a period of one year after posting. If you decide to remove your affiliation with the art you create for SPBB after this time period, we encourage you to provide your author with the files so that they may continue displaying it with their fic. * You read the rules, awesome! The password is: Spider-Puppy * You may register as a writer and an artist, but you may not create art for your own story. Beta Readers * As a beta, you are expected to assist the writer to the best of your ability. This means that you must respond promptly. If for some reason you are unable to edit the story completely or in a timely manner, make sure you let the writer know as soon as possible so they can find a new beta. * By signing up, you are agreeing to help at least one writer should they contact you. There are usually more writers than betas, so if you are contacted by more than one writer, don’t panic. Only take on as much as you can handle. We do not recommend editing more than one story at a time. * You are not permitted to spread information on the plot or the story on any public forum. This includes group chats. Even if it is to sing praises, please do not do this until after claims. Anonymity prior to claims is crucial to maintaining a fair claims process. * Your contact information will not be made publicly available, but will be made available to event participants. The beta list will be sent to the writers VIA email. While filling out a sign-up form only means that you are agreeing to provide beta services for the current event, we will provide an option on the form where you can choose whether or not you’re open to being contacted outside of this event. We expect participants to respect beta wishes to not be contacted outside of the confines of the event if you decline this option, but should this occur, please contact a mod to mediate. * Your writer should tell you what they need help with and it is your role as a beta to only help on those parts. Ex: They only asked for help with hashing out the plot. In this case, maybe they do not want grammatical help. Even if you see errors, please do not push unsolicited advice on the writer. Respect each other’s boundaries. * You read the rules, awesome! The password is: Spider-Puppy * On that note, when you fill out the form, there will be a spot for likes and dislikes. If a writer asks for help with a story that is firmly on your dislike list, it is your right to politely reject the request. * Most importantly, remember this is for fun! Writers really appreciate betas and would be lost without those loving edits. Credit Due Category:Current Event Information